Life Changes Part 2
by Eden Shadlow-Hoffmann
Summary: The past is revealed...


Life Changes (Part 2) By Eden Shadlow (eshadlow11@hotmail.com) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

OK, I'm back with the sequel. I was surprised how quickly I came up with this, but it may suck, I don't know. Thank you to everyone who emailed me with their feedback, it was great. If you want to receive my stories by email, email me at 'eshadlow11@hotmail.com' and I'll add you to my mailing list. Feedback can be sent to the same place, just no flames or chain letters. (BTW, for those who were wondering, Djuna is pronounced Joo-na. It's my sisters name, so don't bag it in your emails please!) 

These characters are not mine, they belong to Kevin Williamson and WB, and no profit is made from this story. This story cannot be posted anywhere without prior permission from me.(I know I sound like a whinge but I'm really a very nice person) Well, enough chatter. On with the story.... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Joey? Is that you?" 

"Yes, it is. I can't believe it's you." She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. 

Dawson returned her hug, in a slight state of shock. Eventually, he pulled away and looked at her. "Jo, you look good. I've missed you." 

"I'vemissed you too." 

They stood in awkward silence for several moments, just staring at each other. Finally, he spoke, "Well will you come in?" 

"Sure." He stepped aside to allow her to walk in. Joey gasped as she absorbed the size of his house. "Wow. You must have done well for yourself." 

Dawson blushed and averted her gaze, "I guess. Why don't you come into my study, we can talk there." 

"If you're sure the kids will be fine." 

"I'll get Lucy to check on them." He clambered up the stairs and Joey followed slowly, taking in all that was around her. "In here." Dawson opened a door at the top of the stairs and invited Joey to enter, which she did. He collapsed into the chair behind the desk while she took a timid seat on the couch. He picked up the phone and dialled and extension. "Lucy? I'm in my study with Elliot's mother. Can you keep an eye on the kids for a while? Thanks Lucy." He turned to Joey and sighed, but then smiled. "It's been a long time Jo." 

She looked at her feet. "I know, that's mostly my fault. I wish things had turned out differently, but they didn't." 

He looked into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. He couldn't. "Was Elliot part of that lack of communication." 

Joey took a deep breath in preparation. This was not an easy story to tell, and Dawson could get angry. She had to tell him though. Finally, she began. "When I left Capeside, I was determined to put that part of my life behind me, to start afresh. I wanted to be someone important, not just 'that girl from the wrong side of the creek'. That's part of the reason I didn't write or call you. The other reason is I was afraid." She looked up, tears brimming her brown eyes. 

"Afraid? Of what?" 

"Of loving you too much." The tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Dawson got up, grabbed a box of tissues and went to sit beside her. "I thought that if I cut off all communication with you, I could forget about that life. I knew that if I loved I couldn't do that." 

He sat next to her shocked. "Where does Elliot factor into this equation?" 

"I fell pregnant with him my first 3 months of college. That was the only time I seriously considered going home. His father was gone and I wasn't sure I could do this on my own, but a friend convinced me I could and I realised that if I did this, I would be strong enough to survive out here. It was the best and the hardest decision I have ever made. I deferred college for 6 months and then went back part-time." she paused to wipe her eyes, and then looked into his. "So, to answer your question, Elliot was the factor that made me strong, and kept me here." 

She broke down again, and he wrapped his arms around her, not knowing quite what to say. It was an incredible story, not dissimilar to his but not as successful. He felt terrible knowing that for all those years she had led such a lonely life, with only her son. But he realised that his was the same. 

He tilted her face up to meet his. "You know, my story is similar to that." She looked surprised, "Do you want to hear it." Joey nodded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Djuna and Elliot were watching 'Hook' and eating Oreos. Elliot was beginning to wonder why his Mommy was taking so long. She had been talking to Djuna's Daddy for a long time. He turned to his friend. "Djuna, what do you think my Mommy and your Daddy are talking about?" 

Djuna shrugged, her eyes never leaving the screen, "I don't know. We can go see if you like." 

"No. That's fine." he replied. They settled back down to watch the end. 

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Djuna jumped up like a shot and ran down the hall, with Elliot on her heels. She grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled the door with all her strength to reveal, "Uncle Pacey!!!" 

"Hey hows my little Djuna Bug." Pacey picked her up and sat her on his shoulder, noticing as always, the similarities to her mother. "Where's your Daddy?" 

"He's upstairs talking to Elliot's mother. They've been there for ever." 

Pacey turned to Elliot "So you're Djuna's friend I've heard so much about. I'm Pacey, Djuna's uncle." Elliot stuck out his hand and Pacey shook it, "Do you think that your mother will mind if we interrupt her." he asked. 

"My Daddy won't mind.", yelled Djuna, demanding attention again. 'Another similarity to her mother' thought Pacey. 

"Well then,", said Pacey to the children, "why don't we go interrupt them then." He put Djuna down on the stairs, "Lead the way, Djuna Bug." She scampered up the stairs with Elliot, followed closely by Pacey. He was trying to shake the feeling he had seen Elliot before. It was almost like he had known the child all his life, but this was their first introduction. 'Oh, well.', Pacey thought, 'I'm probably just tired.' and he followed the kids down the hall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"..three days later, she signed it all away. Its been just Djuna and me ever since." Dawson finished his story and noticed Joey was teary again. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. 

"I feel sorry for your little girl. I know the pain of growing up without a mother. I wouldn't wish the loss of a parent on any child." she looked away. "And this is the only reason I am telling you what I am about to tell you." Dawson began to worry as she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Elliot's father didn't leave us when he found out I was pregnant. He never even knew I was having his baby." 

Dawson gave her a confused look. "Why are you telling me this. Shouldn't you tell his father, he would have an interest in knowing he has a son." Dawson felt strangely defensive, wondering how different his life would be if Jenn hadn't told him about Djuna. He stared at Joey and she ducked her head again. 

"I am telling Elliot's father he has a son." She stared at him harshly, "I'm doing it as we speak." 

Dawson was stunned. "Wha..What do you mean?" 

"You are Elliot's father." 

Dawson jumped off the couch but immediately needed to sit down again. He chose the window seat and sat, trying to absorb what she had just told him. "I am Elliot's father. He is my son." 

"Yes, he is. That's the real reason I never contacted you. I knew you'd do the noble thing and quit school for me. I couldn't allow that to happen, and now I know your story about Djuna, I'm glad I didn't tell you because I know you would have acted the same way with me." 

He tried to process this. She had never told him about his own child, but she did it to protect him. He didn't know wether to be angry at her for lying, or happy that he had another child. Another child, wow. If Joey had told him about the baby, he wouldn't have Djuna. It was too much to contemplate, his brain failed on him. 

"I'm sorry I never told you. I thought it was for the best." Joey almost pleaded with him, "One day, maybe you can forgive me. You need to. I want you to have a relationship with your son." 

Pacey, Djuna and Elliot chose this moment to enter through the door. Dawson and Joey didn't seem to notice. "Hello. Are we interrupt-Joey!" But Joey was too busy concentrating on Djuna's face to notice Pacey's happines at seeing her. Dawson was also in his own world. He turned to Elliot "He is my son." he said, slightly stunned by it all. Pacey just stood there surveying the scene. Dawson was staring at Elliot, Joey was staring at Djuna, the children were looking worriedly at each other. It was chaos. 

"And she is Jenn's daughter." Joey said bitterly, breaking the silence. 

Dawson finally snapped out of his trance, and went to Djuna, who was very worried abou the lady from her Daddy's pictures staring at her like that. Dawson noticed this and picked her up. "Daddy, is that the Joey from your pictures." she whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded slightly at her and placed his finger against her mouth to signal 'shush'. He turned to Joey. "Yes, she is Jenn's daughter, but I have an explanation, you cannot be angry at me." 

Joey looked at him and her hard gaze softened, the tiniest bit. "It's not you I'm angry at, it's her." She looked at her son, Oops their son, standing in the doorway with Pacey behind him. She held out her hand to Elliot. "I think we all need to sit down and talk." 

Dawson nodded his agreement, "We'll head down to the lounge, there's more room there." He began to leave, with Joey, Elliot and Pacey following. 

When they reached the foyer, Pacey headed toward the front door. "You know what, I'll leave you guys to talk, you don't need me here." 

But Joey stopped him, "No. Your in this story too. I'll need you to tell your part." Dawson stared at Pacey and the Joey and then Pacey again. 

"Pace, why are you involved?" 

Pacey sighed deeply. "It's a long story Dawson." 

"I have the time." He walked into the lounge and sat on a couch with Djuna, indicating to the others to sit also. "Why don't we start at the start." 

TO BE CONTINUED 

What is Pacey's involvement in this story? Why is Joey so angry at Jenn for having a baby with Dawson? (That's a little obvious) What will happen to these two children? Will I ever shut up? OK I have now. 

I'll get the next part done ASAP. Please be patient, getting this done so fast was a pure freak of nature (it probably shows in the dodgy typing). Email me at "eshadlow11@hotmail.com" with feedback. Ideas would also be good, I have an idea of what to write, but you may have a better one. 


End file.
